


Ondine

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: a late night walk with Gabriel and Katrina





	Ondine

It’s late, but the city never sleeps. It’s quieter, maybe, and darker. But there are lights and transports and constant chatter from Starfleet’s hub. It’s still busy, even at the shore. They’re not even the only ones out walking. Though they might be the only ones sober. Mostly.

“What are you doing?” She slipped her heels off when they’d wandered on to the sand, but now she’s dropped them and is heading down to the water. The only answer is a toothy grin, leading Gabriel to determine actually he is the only one sober. He follows after but stops before the water line.

Kat slows when she reaches the wet sand. Her toes curl up through her stockings at the drop in temperature. “It’s cold!”

“It’s Winter,” he answers with a chuckle.

A wave rolls in, causing her to squeal with a combination of shock, delight, and dismay at the chill. She dances in place, laughing and chattering at once, and her knees wobble. Gabriel rushes forward to catch her before she tumbles back into the ocean. The water splashes their legs at the force of his gait. Once steady he pulls her back up the beach before the receding waves turn back to surround them again.

His eyes narrow at her continued giggles. “The water’s freezing, Kat.”

She shakes her head. “It’s….” she pauses, thoughtful “…bracing. Wakes you up.”

“You’re shivering,” he points out, her shoulders shaking in his grip. He starts to slip his jacket off. “You’re going to get sick.”

“Cold doesn’t make you sick,” she murmurs, shrugging as he places the garment around her shoulders. “People do.”

“Put on the jacket, Katrina.”

She raises an eyebrow at his tone but slips her arms into the sleeves. He grabs her hand and starts to walk towards the path. “Come on.”

“What about my shoes?”

They both scan the sand, but it’s dark and neither is certain how far they’ve traveled from where she flung them.

“I’ll replace them.”

“How am I supposed to walk home?”

“In your shoes,” he answers, shortly, “but I guess you’ll have to settle for on my back.”

Katrina stops walking, halting them both. He shoots her a look. She pulls back and crosses her arms.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you like the ocean?”

“I like the ocean fine,” he scowls, “when it’s warm. And light.”

Her eyes flicker to the water and back. They both know the truth. He’s wary of anything he can’t control. Except her. Or especially her.

“Okay,” she accepts and lets him hoist her up onto his back. They’re lucky it’s close, and after midnight. There’s no way they could maintain the sheen of professionalism with her draped over his shoulders, stocking feet dangling, and his jacket hiding most of her dress. She starts to giggle again.

“You’re enjoying this,” he accuses.

“You’re not?”

His eyes angle to hers and their laughter fills the night, mingling with the sounds of the tide coming in.


End file.
